Original Sin
Original Sin is the third episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. Summary SECRETS OF THE PAST - When Elena and Katherine have the same dream that Stefan is in danger and desperately needs their help, they convince Damon to help them find Stefan. However, their plans are thwarted by a mysterious young woman named Tessa who seems to know everything about Stefan’s history. In flashbacks to a distant time and place, Tessa reveals the shocking secrets in her past and what she has planned for the future. She also has a disturbing message for Damon about his own future. Silas forces an unwilling accomplice to help him search for Katherine, leading to a confusing and life-threatening situation for Matt. Finally, Silas reveals the reason he’s determined to find Katherine, and Damon and Elena face a disturbing new reality. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara (flashback) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Guest Cast *Janina Gavankar as Tessa Co-Starring *Briana Laurel Venskus as Jo *Alyssa Lewis as Elena Double Trivia *Antagonists: Qetsiyah (past), Silas, Gregor and Nadia Petrova (present). *This episode marks the first appearances of Qetsiyah and Amara in the series. *This is the first episode this season to feature four main cast members. *It is revealed Qetsiyah is the one who saved Stefan, and that the man killed by Stefan after he was released from the safe was the owner of the cabin in which the two were staying. *Katherine appears to be fully recovered from the injuries she suffered in I Know What You Did Last Summer, which implies that some time has passed since True Lies. *Elena continues to have nightmares of Stefan that are accompanied by an unsettling feeling that something was wrong with him. Katherine also began to have the same dreams. **It was later revealed by Qetsiyah/Tessa that she magically gave them the dreams in order to draw them to her and Stefan. *It is revealed that Katherine's blood now contains the cure since she was the first person to ingest it. It was also revealed that both Silas and Qetsiyah want Katherine for that reason—Silas, so he can fulfill his plan of destroying the Other Side, becoming mortal, and killing himself to be reunited with his true love Amara; and Qetsiyah so she can force-feed Katherine's cure-laced blood to Silas and kill him before he can destroy the Other Side to ensure that her plan for revenge is finally successful. *Stefan becomes the first person (aside from Jeremy) to learn that Bonnie died after Qetsiyah informs him that she took advantage of "the Bennett witch" lowering the veil to the Other Side (which occurred from The Walking Dead to ''Graduation'') and used her magic to resurrect herself. **However, Stefan's brain sustained so much damage during the spell Qetsiyah cast to link him to Silas that he lost all of his memories, and he subsequently forgot that he was informed of Bonnie's death. *Stefan loses all his memories after a spell done by Qetsiyah to link him to Silas in such a way that it would disable his psychic abilities and prevent him from reading anyone's mind. As a result, he awakens afterward with no memories or knowledge about any of his family, friends, or acquaintances, which includes Elena, Damon, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang. *Elena, Damon and Katherine meet Nadia for the first time in this episode. **Additionally, Katherine unknowingly meets her biological daughter for the first time since she gave birth to her and was subsequently forced to give her up for adoption in 1490. However, Nadia keeps the fact that she is Katherine's daughter a secret for the time being. *Qetsiyah reveals that Amara is the progenitor of the Petrova bloodline, and that Tatia, Katherine, and Elena are doppelgängers as a result of her consumption of the immortality elixir with Silas in sometime in 100 BC. *Qetsiyah makes the decision to have everyone call her Tessa, as she believes it's easier to pronounce and sounds less "ancient-timey." *This is the first episode in Season Five to feature Stefan more than Silas. *This is the first instance where Nina Dobrev plays three of the four known Petrova doppelgängers (Elena, Katherine, and Amara, though the latter was only in flashbacks) in one episode. *It is revealed that Silas fell in love with Qetsiyah's handmaiden Amara, who was the progenitor of the Petrova bloodline and the woman who spawned the female line of doppelgängers. Because of the love he felt for her, he left Qetsiyah at the altar of their wedding and stole the immortality elixir Qetsiyah had made for the two to drink together so he could share his new-found immortality with Amara instead. *Damon's epic "You are my life" confession to Elena in this episode was declared the scene of the week in an online poll.1 Continuity *This is the second time that Nina Dobrev plays three different roles in a single episode: Elena, Katherine and Amara. The first time was in the Season Four finale (Graduation), where she played Elena, Katherine and Silas. **This is also the second time Zach Roerig plays two different roles in an episode: Matt and Gregor. The first time was in She's Come Undone, where he played Matt and Silas. *Qetsiyah appears for the first time in this episode. She was last mentioned in Graduation. *Qetsiyah claimed to have reversed Amara's immortality and killed her. This was proven to be a lie in Handle with Care. *Thought not revealed until Monster's Ball, Damon correctly guesses that Nadia is European. *Stefan lost his memories of everyone he's ever known and everything he's ever done in this episode as a result of the spell cast on him by Qetsiyah to link him to Silas. He will not have his memories returned to him until the end of Handle with Care. Locations *Mystic Falls **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **The Woods **Lockwood Mansion *Joe's Bar *Qetsiyah's Cabin *Ancient Greece (flashback) *Nadia's motel room Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.93 million viewers in USA, which was 0.79 million more than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #RipperReturns Cultural References * In Christian theology, original sin, also called ancestral sin, is described as humanity's state of sin resulting from the fall of man, which stemmed from Adam's rebellion in Eden. * is the title of a 2001 movie starring and and is directed by . * is a song composed by and written by . * - refers to someone sitting in the passenger seat of a car. It originated in the Old West, where someone would sit in the passenger seat of a stagecoach or a wagon with a shotgun to protect the carriage from thieves and bandits. * is a concept album performed by and produced by . * is a detective novel in the series by . Quotes : Katherine: (to Elena) "Do you really think that I want to take a road trip with you? America's most boring, self-righteous vampire?" ---- : Qetsiyah: (to Stefan) "I'm Qetsiyah-- that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about. Clearly you've heard the man's version of the story. The one where I'm a back-stabbing lunatic that ruined everything for Silas; a raging bitch-witch whose obsession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the afterlife." ---- : Qetsiyah: (to Stefan) "I'm a complicated person... but Silas remains a simple man." ---- : Qetsiyah: (to Stefan) "Have you not been listening to me!? I have trust issues. I'm controlling... and paranoid... and a little crazy. And that's working out just fine." ---- : Katherine: (to Elena) "I can't believe I am saying this, but I am really glad it's you!" ---- :Damon: (to Elena) "No one tells me how I live my life. No one tells me who I love-- especially not some vindictive prehistoric witch, and definitely ''not the universe. And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you, or being with you, or building a future with you, because you are my life."'' ---- :Qetsiyah: (to Damon) "Silas had his true love and Stefan has Elena. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting." ---- :Silas: (to Katherine) "You know, it's funny-- the love of my life looked exactly like you, and yet the mere thought of your face makes me want to vomit." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x03 Promo "Original Sin" (HD)|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Original Sin Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Original Sin Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x03 Webclip 2 - Original Sin HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Original Sin|Re#ash Pictures |-|Promotional= Tessasilas.jpg|Qetsiyah and Stefan Silasss.jpg|Stefan Elenascared.jpg|Elena Tessa.jpg|Qetsiyah Nadia.jpg|Nadia Vampire-diaries-503-4.jpg|Qetsiyah 811343015.jpg|Elena and Damon Silasssteffn53.jpg|Stefan Elenkath5333.jpg|Katherine Katheleel53.jpg|Katherine surrenders herself Silas & Tessa - Season 5.png|Stefan and Qetsiyah matt5x02.jpg|Matt promo 5x03. Jpg Stefan TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 6 TVD 5x03.jpg |-|Screencaps= Amara.png|Amara, Silas' one true love Elena TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Katherine TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Damon TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Katherine 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Katherine 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Silas TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Nadia TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Silas 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah x.jpg Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Stefan 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Stefan 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Silas 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|"I'm Qetsiyah!" Stefan 10 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Delena TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Damon 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Elena 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Matt TVD 5x03.jpg|Matt Matt 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 2 TVS 5x03.jpg|Nadia Nadia 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia using "magic" to conjure Gregor Matt 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Matt Nadia 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Stefan 11 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Stefan 12 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Qetsiyah's wedding TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah's Wedding Immortality TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 10 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 11 TVD 5x03.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Amara TVD 5x03.jpg|Amara Katherine 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Damon 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Nadia 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Elena 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Nadia 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Elena 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Nadia 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Silas 6 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 12 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 13 TVD 5x03.jpg Silas 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Qetsiyah 14 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Silas 9 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 15 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 16 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 17 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 18 TVD 5x03.jpg|"I'm a little crazy!!!!" Katherine 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Elena 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Qetsiyah 19 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Damon 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Damon 5 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Damon 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Silas 10 TVD 5x03.jpg|Silas Katherine and Nadia TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine and Nadia Qetsiyah 20 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Nadia 8 TVD 5x03.jpg|Nadia Qetsiyah 21 TVD 5x03.jpg|Qetsiyah Katherine 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Matt 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Matt Elena 9 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Stefan 13 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Elena 10 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Amara's heart TVD 5x03.jpg|Amara's heart Damon 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Delena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Stefan 14 TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png Delena503-1.jpg Delena503-2.jpg Delena503-3.jpg Delena503-4.jpg Delena503-5.jpg Delena503-6.png Delena503-7.jpg Delena503-8.png Delena503-9.jpg Delena503-10.png Delena503-11.jpg Delena503-12.jpg Delena503-13.jpg Delena503-14.png Delena503-15.png Delena503-16.jpg Delena503-17.png Delena503-18.jpg Delena503-19.jpg Delena503-20.jpg Delena503-21.png Delena503-22.png Delena503-23.png Delena503-24.png Delena503-25.png Delena503-26.png |-|Behind the scenes= 5x03bts.jpg|Jesse Warn, Paul and Janina BTS Behind the scenes 5x03 Nina Dobrev.png References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five